Knots in a Knot
by Aris1013
Summary: This was my first fanfiction and it was horrible. I don't have words to describe how bad this is, so don't read it. I'm only keeping it up for the few that liked it when I wrote it.
1. Why do you have to go?

_**Disclaimer! I wish I owned Newsies but sadly I do not. Knots is my character though. **_

_**So this is my first fanfic and I'm trying to do the "bad" grammar the best I can sorry if I missed some, so do not be to harsh on me!**_

00000000000

"I'se don' think you should go."

"Ya know I gotta do this."

"Ain't dere anudder way?"

"Knots, if I'se don' settle dis now then we'se might have to go to war later."

"Ok just be careful alright…I'se gots a bad feelin' bout today."

Knots was sitting next to Spot on his thrown of crates. He made a mistake and needed to fix it. Knots knew that this needed to be done, but she could not shake this feeling that something was going to go wrong.

00000000000

**Three Days Earlier**

_**Knots POV**_

Spot walked in da boardin' house, it was late, me and the boys were waitin' up for him. He looked upset; he was followed by Sneaks, his right hand man, who looked worried.

"Shit!" Spot slammed his cane on the floor.

"What? What happened?" I'se asked him getting' off da bench at da table.

"We messed up." He looked at me with his icy blue eyes, though he never showed emotion I'se could tell he was worried about somethin'.

"What'd ya do?"

Spot was silent for a while den he sat down. "Ya rememba dat kid dat came here a few weeks ago? Da one who asked in a few favors?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?

"Well he neva paid us back so we took 'em down to da sewers and taught 'em a lesson or two." This didn't surprise me I'se knew what he did when he went down dere. Anytime a kid came to him and asked for a "favor" Spot made sure he got paid back somehow, and if da kid didn't pay him back den he would take a few boys down to da sewers and make sure da kid wouldn't ever try to jip him again. This was one of the reasons Spot was so feared.

"What does dat have to do wit' anythin'?" I'se just wanted him to spit out what he did, so many things were running through me head.

"Well ya know da O'Malley's? Well it was one of there sons." I'se knew da O'Malley's all right dey were a big mob in Brooklyn. Spot was da leader of da newsies and all da kids in Brooklyn, but da O'Malley's were da leaders of all da criminals. Dey had strength in numbers and just plain strength, we'd be no match for dem if dey tried to get us.

"What! How could ya 'ave done dat! Ya know dey are off limits ya can't just go torturinet their kids!"

"I'se didn't know aright! I'se jus' thought he was some kid, he didn't say nuttin till afta!"

"So what are ya gonna do?"

"I don' know. If dey want war den its all ova, but I'se don' know maybe I'se can talk to 'em or somethin'.

0000000000

**Present time**

_**Normal POV**_

So that was that. Spot had decided that for once in his life he was going to try to talk out something, instead of using his fists. He got up off his crate thrown and kissed Knots.

"Take care of me boys for me." Spot knew she could handle them without him. He usually did not get himself mixed up with girls for very long, because he knew that his enemy's could use them against him, but Knots was almost as strong as Spot, and knew how to handle every situation. That was why he loved her so much.

She nodded "Be careful."

"Always am." He smirked and walked away taking a bunch of his boys with him.

So now Knots just had to sit and wait for them to come back.

**AN: Ok well there is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. It will get better as it goes on Review if you want! **


	2. Meeting With the O'Malley's

**Disclaimer!! This goes for the rest of the story as well! I do not own Newsies they are the property of Disney. I own Knots and Sneaks.**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot and some other Brooklyn boys walked to where the O'Malley's wanted to meet. They came into an alley where they saw Riley O'Malley he was surrounded by a few of his boys. They were big and holding clubs.

"I thought we'se agreed no weapons." Spot had a bad feeling as soon as he walked into the alley.

"We did, and looks like you brought sling shots as usual." Riley smirked

"Yeah well me boys and I'se always carry dem aroun'"

"Well, we always carry clubs around."

"Whateva'…we'se don' want no trouble. We'se jus' wanna talk. I didn't know that was your boy Riley ok, so what do ya want for us to make it up to ya?"

"You see Conlon it's very simple, what I want… is revenge. You hurt my boy bad and so I'm gonna hurt you even worse I'm gonna take my time with you." Riley snapped his fingers and it seemed like out of no where tons of his goons surrounded Spot and his boys.

Spot grabbed his cane out of his suspenders and lunged at Riley. The rest of the Brooklyn newsies were trying to fight all the O'Malley goons. They were out numbered, but put up a decent fight. That was until one guy got Spot from behind. He fell to the ground and the O'Malley's started kicking him. He looked around and saw that his boys were getting beat.

"Sneaks! Get outta heah tell Knots. Go!" Spot threw his cane to Sneaks and then got kicked in the face knocking him out.

Sneaks new he couldn't stay, he wanted to but they would have killed all of them. He had to get Spot later he couldn't risk getting any of them more hurt than they already were, he knew they would keep Spot alive for now at least, so he took the cane and told all the boys to get out of the alley. He looked back and saw the O'Malley's drag Spot away.

Once they were out of sight Sneaks grabbed to unwounded boys. "Follow dem make shoah you ain't seen." The two boys ran off following the O'Malley's.

Sneaks the other boys walked back to the docks. When they got there they saw Knots sitting on top of the crates. She knew instantly something was wrong.

"Knots… de got Spot. He told me to come back. Heah." He handed her the cane.

"Is anyone else hoirt?"

Sneaks shook his head. "Not too badly."

"Then we'se gotta get boirds out and find 'em."

"I already did. Knots will get 'em back, I know it."

"We can't do it alone the O'Malley's are to strong." She thought for a moment "Queens hates us, and we already owe the Bronx." She looked up at everyone. "Well boys, looks like we'se taken a trip ta 'Hatten."

**AN: Ok 2****nd**** Chapter hope you guys enjoy! It was a little more interesting this time. I should be updating soon. Hopefully!**


	3. Asking for Help

**Thanks to Mickeygee for reviewing! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Knots took a couple of Brooklyn boys and headed for Manhattan. It was the afternoon so she knew exactly where Jack and the rest of the boys would be. She headed for the Horace Greeley statue in the middle of the square. As she was walking she spotted Crutchy.

"Heya Crutchy is Jacky-Boy aroun'?" She noticed Crutchy looking at the cane she clenched in her fist.

"Yeah e's ova der…is everthin' alright?" She liked Crutchy he was a good friend and was always there for someone to talk to, but she didn't want to get him caught up in this.

"Don' worry bout it…thanks." She patted him on the shoulder and headed towards Jack, who was sitting on top of the statue. He was surrounded by all the other Manhattan newsies, who were all now giving her very strange looks. Sitting Next to Jack was a boy she had only seen once before during the strike. Mouth, Spot called him, she couldn't remember his real name.

"Heya Knots what brings ya ta 'Hattan?"

"We'se gotta talk Jacky-Boy." She glared at David. "Alone." Jack nodded and walked Knots away from the crowd. As soon as she left she heard all the boys whisper.

00000000000

_**David's POV**_

"Who's that?" David asked Race, when a girl holding Spots cane came up and wanted to talk to Jack.

"Oh her, dat's Knots she's Spots goil, don' know what she's doin' heah though. Looks upset." Race seemed to get lost in thought until David spoke again.

"I thought Spot never kept a girl for too long." David couldn't keep his eyes off of Knots and Jack. He was trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Naw he nevah did, dat was of coirse until 'e met 'er. One day Spot went to go sell and dis goil was in 'is spot. He got pissed and told her to move, but she wouldn't budge. Dey ended up yelling at each odder for evah den she took a punch at 'em. Busted 'is lip open, so he took punch at 'er yadda yadda yadda and now dey's unrepeatable. Now would ya shud up I'se tryin' to heah what der sayin'"

"Huh." _I looked over at Knots who seemed to be getting angry at Jack. Her anger just made her more beautiful. I could tell she was tough and probably lived on the streets her whole life but that didn't stop her from still looking nice. I usually don't see girl newsies where dresses. They usually have boy clothes on because it's easier to sell; she has a black and green dress, looks old though like it was a fancy and new, many, many years ago._

David snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Knots yelling at Jack.

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

"I'm sorry Knots but dis is Spots mess, I'se can't risk gettin' me boys mixed up with dem!" Jack was frustrated, he'd known Knots almost as long as Spot and wanted to help, but just couldn't risk putting the other newsies into danger.

"Fine Jack, but ya jus' remembah who helped ya out durin' da strike. Wit out Spot ya'd still be protesting outside da gates." Knots spit down at Jack then walked away shoving David as she went. She was going to have to save Spot on her own, something she wasn't looking forward to doing.

0000000000

**In Manhattan**

"What'd she wan' Jack?" Blink asked after Knots left.

"The O'Malley's took Spot an' she wanted us to help 'er get 'em back."

"The O'Malley's!" Race looked at Jack wide eyed. "Jack ya know dey don' got a chance against dem, even Brooklyn can't beat dem!"

"The O'Malley's are Brooklyn ya idiot!" Specs wacked Race upside the head. This caused a lot of commotion among the boys.

"Hey, hey just everyone calm down alright!" David yelled at the boys trying to get them to calm down. These O'Malley's must have been real bad since they got Spot and now who seemed to be the second toughest person in Brooklyn asking for help from them. "So Jack…if we had to…with Brooklyn…could we get Spot back?"

"I don' know" Jack looked up the sky before answering."Maybe."

00000000000

**At the Docks**

Knots was mad she couldn't believe that Jack would just blow her off so easily. They owed them so much. Not to mention him and Spot were practically best friends since the strike. She sat down on a crate when the two boys Sneaks sent after Spot came running toward her.

Knots shot up and waited for the out of breath boys to speak.

"Knots! Knots! We'se found 'em! Dey took 'em to a buildin' I'se tink it's a old butcher shp or somethin'! Dey got 'em in one of da freezeh's chained to wall! He looks…"The boy stopped and looked at Knots. Obviously she was worried.

"What!? Spit it out."

The boys looked at her for a while then the other boy finally spoke up.

"He looks…he looks real bad Knots."

00000000000

**An: Ok there it is! I think is longer than the others. I tried to put in how Spot and Knots met and a bit of description. I promise the next chapter will be about Spot and what's happening to him. Thanks so much for reading! **


	4. Waking up in a strange place

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic script. Torture will occur so you're warned! Italics are Spots thoughts…sorry if it's a little confusing I was having trouble thinking of a way to make it go together. **

**Thanks to thatbrooklyn for reviewing! And everyone who's reading! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot awoke sitting chained up against a wall. His whole body ached. He had been beaten hard, but was relived when he realized he didn't have any broken bones. As he looked around he was slowly remembering what had happened.

So the O'Malley's had got him. He should have seen it coming all along. Deep down he knew the whole time this would happen. He looked around and came to the conclusion that the room he was being kept in was an old meat locker. It had not been used in ages and smelled horrid. He gladly took a bad smell though instead of it being freezing. Usually freezers would be cold but since this one hadn't been used in forever it was surprisingly warm.

0000000000

_**Spots POV**_

_Someone walked into da room. I'se got a feelin' I already knew who it'd be._

"So Riley now dat ya got me, what do ya plan on doin' wit me?"..._I was surprised at the voice that came out of my mouth it was weak…a lot weaker than I thought it be._

"Well…I think I'm gonna have some fun with you for awhile." _He gave an evil smile dat made me skin crawl. I would nevah show fear, but I was scared for me life in dat smile. I knew I wasn't gonna make it, and 'e was gonna hurt me…bad._

_I'se jus glared at 'em while 'e walked back and forth; lookin' like 'e was ponderin' whatta do foirst. Finally 'e looked down at me. _

"Ya know Spot I liked you, I really did, even thought a few times about takin ya in someday…if you wanted. But when I saw my boy come in beaten and cut up and he told me it was you…I just wanted to rip your little throat out right then. But I decided to wait so I could take my time." _He laughed then pulled out brass knuckles. _

_Aftah the foirst blow everytin' went intah a haze. All I'se felt was pain, I tink 'e started kickin' me somewhere in der. I was fightin' consciousness when I 'erd voices. Dey was laughin. I'se knew I looked pathetic sittin 'ere all bloodied up and beaten. Da great King of Brooklyn nuttin but a punchin' bag. _

_I spit out some blood on da floor, my face was hot an' sticky. My whole body hoirt. I'se even managed notta scream yet…until I felt dis heat…dey were burnin' me! I'se could barley open my eyes because of the blood, so's I wasn't shoah what dey were doin' thank God dey didn't set me on fiah. Da flame was on me arm it hoirt so bad it sent chills all threw my body. Da smell was horrible I wanted to throw up. I clenched my teeth to keep from screamin' but I'se could only do dat for so long. I felt dem take one of me shoes off…Dey lit anodda match…dis pain hoirt woirse den da arm burns. I'se couldn't take no more I hadta scream. I was shakin' and dey were laughin'. Aftah a while of dem goin' back and forth burnin' me and hittin' me I'se passed out from da pain. _

00000000000

_**The O'Malley's POV**_

"Why can't we just kill him already?"

"Because we're gonna have some fun first." Riley looked at his brother James and smiled. "We're gonna give Spot's little newsies a chance to get him back."

"What we're going to let him go!?" James looked shocked and angry "I didn't agree to kidnap some kid just to let him go later…I thought this was about revenge!"

"It is James don't worry we're probably not going to let him go"

"Probably?"

"I said we'd give them a chance, but I never said they would succeed." James looked confused.

Riley shook his head. "Just watch little brother you'll see. We'll wait till he wakes up, work him over a bit more then…"

"What?"

Riley laughed. "Come on."

**AN: Ok I was going to make it longer but I thought hey why not put in a cliff hanger! I hope you liked this chapter, I did personally...the next one might be shorter though, it will also be about Spot and solve the fun cliff hanger woot! Hope you guys keep reading!**


	5. Only nine now

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic script. Torture and possible language will occur so you're warned! Italics are Spots thoughts…sorry if it's a little confusing I was having trouble thinking of a way to make it go together. **

**Thanks to Danc4him for reviewing! And all those who is reading.**

00000000000

_**Spot's POV**_

"Hey wake up!" _I felt a sting across me face and woke up ta Riley slappin' me. _

_I groaned. I'se was shakin' bad. _"Ya finally gonna kill me?" _I'se looked up at Riley 'e had dat stupid grin on 'is face. _

"Oh we aren't even close to that yet Spotty." _He knelt real close ta me. _"So your girl…Knots is it? She's very pretty. What do you think she would do to get you back? Do you think she would agree to let me keep her here for a while so I could screw her when ever I wanted? Of course I wouldn't be able to resist having her scream in front of you. Making you watch your girl fall apart .And just when she thinks I'll let youboth free I just kill you and then she'll be forced to stay with so I can…" He suddenly cut off.

"Touch her and I'se 'ill kill ya, ya son of bitch!" _I'se lunged at 'em, but 'e backed up and laughed, while I'se was pulled back be da chains. _

"There's that good 'ol Spot I've been dying to bring out. Too bad your too beat to even stand, I bet we could have a fair fight and you still wouldn't have a chance. One of the best fighters…brought down because he couldn't handle his own damn pride. You see Spot I can do whatever I want to you and your girl, and you can't do nothin' to stop me."

_All I'se wanted ta do was kill 'em, but 'e was right. I'se let me pride get in da way, if I'se didn't have ta prove meself all da time den I'se would be safe at da login' house not havin' ta worry about nuttin. Besides I'se could barely move now, if I'se 'ad the chains off den maybe I'se could beat 'em, but 'is brothah would join in and I'd be down in an instant. I'se feel so useless. _

_I'se was still pissed at da whole situation I'se closed me eyes ta try and calm me nerves down. Da two began punchin' me again. Den I'se felt somethin' warm. I opened me eyes ta see dat Riley was peein' on me! Who da hell does 'e tink 'e is! 'e was tryin' every chance he got ta humiliate me an' bring me down morah and morah. I'se turned me head and held me breath, but eventually I'se had ta breathe. Da smell was awefull…dat mixed wit everthin' else, da oddah smells, da pain, and I'se was all hot and sticky. I'se started ta feel woozy. Den James kicked me hard in da stomach. I'se lost everythin' dat was in me stomach. _

"I think we're going to give Knots a chance to get her beloved Spot back." _Riley was smilin' den he pulled out a knife. _

"Of course she has to know you're alive." _"e nodded ta James who came ovah and started ta unlock me right hand. I'se was too weak ta fight back, but I was still tryin'. I'se jerked me arm still not knowin' exactly what was gonna happen. _

"Hold him still! Now you see Spot I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I just couldn't think of a better way to get the message out." _He laughed then grabbed my middle fingah. I was shakin' so bad I'se couldn't breathe. 'e bent me fingah back and I'se could feel it's cold blade. _

"No…please!" _I'se shook me head tryin' to get away. Den I felt da knife go in me fingah. I'se screamed and tried lookin' away, but found I couldn't…partly because James was holdin' me head, and partly because I'se felt like I'se was in a trance. I'se could feel and here da bone bein' grinded as Riley sawed back an' forth. Der was blood goin' everywherah. Outta all da times I wanted ta pass out, I'se couldn't. Den finally what seemed like forevah Riley ripped me fingah off. Me hand dropped and 'e held da fingah in 'is hand. I'se was in shock, eyes wide, shakin', couldn't breathe. All I'se could do was stare at da now empty spot on me hand. _

"Wrap that up, he's already starting ta get pale. I'll be back, I gotta go get someone to deliver a package for me." _Riley laughed then walked outta da room takin' da fingah with 'em. _

_James walked away den came back with somethin' in his hands. 'e put a rag on me hand ta try and stop da bleedin'. 'e picked up a bottle den poured on me hand. 'e laughed at me screamin' and cryin'. Den 'e grabbed salt and put in on da wound dis hurt even woirse den da alcohol. _

"We gotta keep you fresh Conlon. This is a slaughter house after all, it just wouldn't feel right to not salt a wound." _'e locked me back up den got up and walked outta da room. _

_I'se was shakin' everythin' hurt so bad. I'se started hittin' me head up against da wall trying to get da unbearable pain outta me mind. _

00000000000

**AN: Wow that was kind of intense. Sorry if that grossed anybody out…I've always been a sucker for gruesome detail. The next chapter will be about Knots. Thanks to everyone who is reading. Don't stop!**


	6. Delivery at the Docks

**Thanks to lilnewsie77 for reviewing! And everyone else who is reading my story!**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

"_Der's gotta be a way ta get 'em back." _Knots was thinking to herself, but was hopelessly lost. She hadn't slept since Spot had been taken. All she could do was try to think of ways to get him back. She was staring at his cane almost as if it would give her an answer. "_How?..." _Her thoughts were cut off when someone from the O'Malley's gang started walking toward the docks. Knots jumped off the crates and ran straight to him; following her was all the Brooklyn newsies that were on the docks.

"What? Ya come ta take some moah of us?!" Knots shouted holding the cane up ready to strike at any moment.

"I came to deliver a message…" He pulled out a box and smiled a bit. "From Riley." He handed Knots the box then turned and walked away. Some of the boys were about to go after him.

"Leave 'em…they wouldn' of sent 'em if dey cared bout 'em."

Knots slowly started to open the box. She untied the rope around it then opened the top. There was something in there wrapped up. She was nervous to find out what this was. She unfolded the cloth to reveal a slightly bloodied finger. She knew exactly who it belonged to…she had kissed those fingers too many times not to recognize them.

Knots was wide eyed she couldn't breath. She could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. The other newsies looked at her curious to know what she was looking at. Then suddenly she started to fall. Sneaks caught her. She couldn't contain the tears. No one had ever seen her cry before, but she couldn't even think about anything except for what Spot could have been going through.

"Oh my god." Sneaks still held Knots in his arms seeing what she was holding. He sat her down on the ground taking the box from Knots. He started to move the finger.

"What are ya doin'? Knots barley got out.

"Der's a note." Sneaks took out the note trying his best to not disturb the finger. He unfolded it and read:

_Knots,_

_Hope you like the gift. I figured Spot wouldn't be needing it anymore. I tried cleaning it up the best I could. I decided to give you a chance to get your precious leader back. We want $4,000 by the end of the week. If you have it we'll give him back, if not you'll still get him back, but you just won't be able to recognize him._

_Best wishes, Riley_

Sneaks looked at Knots her crying was silent now because she didn't want to miss anything in the note. He picked up the box and tied it back up. "$4,000? Who does dey think we'se are?"

"Dey don' expect us ta pay…dey jus wanna mess wit our heads, make us think we'se can get 'em back when dey know dey are gonna kill 'em." Knots couldn't take her eyes off the box.

"We'se nevah getting 'em back are we?"

Knots just looked at Sneaks her expression changed from sadness to rage, she grabbed the box and lifted her self up with Spots cane. "Not if I'se can help it." With that she started to walk off toward the bridge.

00000000000

**AN: Ok well I didn't really like this chapter but I hope you guys did. The note sucks I know but I was having major writers block with it. Thank you to everyone who is reading please keep it up! The next chapter will be about Knots again. **


	7. The Plan

**Thanks to Lilnewsie77 for reviewing!!! And to everyone reading I always appreciate it!  
**

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Knots waked into Manhattan. She tightly held the box that still contained Spots finger in one hand and Spots cane in the other. Sneaks and some of the other Brooklyn boys followed keeping some distance. She walked past the Horace Greeley statue and marched straight into the news boys lodging house. Kloppman looked up from his desk noticing how mad Knots was.

"They're upstairs…" and before he could finish and ask what was wrong Knots was half way up the stairs, Sneaks and the others followed without saying a word to Kloppman.

She walked in scanning the bunk room full of newsies. She spotted Jack sitting at a table across the room playing poker with Bumlets, Kid Blink, and Mush. No one but Specs and Crutchy noticed them walk in. Crutchy looked up from the bed where him and Specs were sitting.

"Heya Knots…what's da madder?" She ignored him walking straight up to Jack.

All the boys at the poker table looked up. Bumlets, Kid, and Mush quickly got up and moved away seeing the angry expression on Knots face. She never took her eyes off Jack. She sat the box in front of him.

"What's dis?" Jack looked at Knots, but only received a glare. He cautiously picked up the box and opened it. With a confused look he pulled back the cloth covering the finger then immediately put down the box and jumped out of his chair, all in one swift motion.

"Still not gonna help Jacky-Boy?"

Jack took his eyes away from the box and looked at Knots in horror. "Is dat?"

"Yeah it is, dey cut'is finger off, probably made 'em watch. Dey also sent a note." She glanced over to Sneaks who took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.

Jack read the note then again looked at the box, then back up at Knots. "So whadda ya suppose we'se do?"

Knots was relieved to hear him say that, but still wasn't sure if Manhattan could even help. "Well...ya know someone dats got $4,000 bucks to spare?"

Jack was thinking when Mush cut in. "Whadda 'bout Denton?"

"Nah 'es coverin' a story outta da country. Der ain't no one Knots. We'se gotta think of somethin' else."

"Dats what I'se been doin' since dey took 'em." She sat down at the poker table and closed the box back up. "Brooklyn can't lose 'em Jack…I'se can't lose 'em."

Jack sighed then looked around. "Well whadda ya guys standin' round foah huh? Get da lead outta ya'r pants an' help us think of somthin'!" With that all the newsies stood up closer and started throwing out ideas to each other. Jack walked over to Knots and hugged her. "We'se gonna get 'em back Knots. We'll find a way."

0000000000

_**Later in the lodging house**_

"We'se could ambush dem…we'se know where dey are right?"

"Der prepared for dat plus ders too many of dem."

"We'se could kidnap Riley's son…"

"Are ya an idiot, dats how dis whole stupid thing started!"

"We'se could beg."

Everyone had been sitting in the bunk room thinking for hours with no luck. Race broke the concentration, not that it was going anywhere, returning after being at Sheepshead all day. "Whadda ya guys doin'?"

"We'se gonna help Spot Race. We'sebeen thinkin' for hours how to, but we'se haven't thought of nothin'."

"Ya guys could give me all ya'r money and I'se could bet on a horse." Race smirked

"Dis is serious Race." Knots glared at him.

They started throwing out ideas again, but none seemed like they would work. Finally Dutchy got an idea.

"Whad if we'se faked it?"

"Whadda ya mean?" Jack looked over to him.

"We'se could tell 'em we'se got da money den tell dem ta bring Spot ta trade, but say only Knots and Sneaks are goin' so dey can only bring a few of dem, den we'se and Brooklyn can hide. We'se can set it all up so dey think we'se got it and ders no threat. Den we'se can ambush 'em an' steal Spot back."

"Dats woirse den my idea, it'll nevah woirk dummy." Race hit Dutchy over the head.

"No wait." Knots seemed to be in serious thought. "We'se could make dat woirk…da O'Malley's ain't to smart…maybe we'se could pull it off."

"I'se dunno Knots dey might not fall for it." Sneaks looked at her.

"Ya gotta a bedder plan?" She stared at Sneaks who just stared back at her. "Den its all we'se got."

Everyone started talking at once tying to perfect Dutchy's plan.

00000000000

**AN: Ok I liked this chapter a little better. Thanks to all of you still reading it makes my soul shine! Hahah…The next chapter will probably be about Spot and Knots, but I'm not really sure exactly yet. I will try an update as soon as I can. Thanks again!**


	8. Don' Ya Dare

**Warning: More torture and graphicness it's not as bad as the finger though! **

**Thank you Lilnewsie77 for being my awesome constant reviewer and reader!! Thank you everyone else who is reading…on with the story!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

**The Slaughter House**

The O'Malley's never went easy on Spot; they continued to torture him all the time. He had little hope that they would not beat him so hard since they were keeping him alive a bit longer, but they just used his wounds against him. Spot was barely conscious when he felt a horrible pain in his hand. His eyes shot open to find James changing his bloody bandage. James looked at him and smiled.

"Good; you are awake." He pushed down where his fingers should be. Spot winced, the pain shot throughout his whole body. He could feel James' fingers touching the bone. The feeling made him sick. If he had not already thrown up all contents in his stomach then he probably would have now.

"I'll kill ya, ya know." Spot barely managed to get the words out.

"I don't think you're in any condition ta make threats like that." He squeezed even harder into Spot's wound. He moaned wishing so much that he could fight back, but could barely move. Suddenly he heard laughing. Riley was now entering the room. He lowered down to Spot and got real close to his face.

"Oh you should have seen her. No sooner did she open the box with your precious finger in it, did she collapse in a flood of tears. All the boys in disbelief, I still think some of them believe it."

"You went?" James was getting up as he finished wrapping Spot's hand.

"I hid far off where they couldn't see. I just couldn't resist seeing the looks on their faces when they've realized they've lost. Your girl still thinks you've got a chance." He laughed.

Spot's hatred for Riley boiled inside him. He pulled all the strength he could and kicked Riley in the groin. His laughter quickly stopped as he screamed. Sudden anger grew on his face.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." He took out his knife and grabbed Spot's bare foot and pulled it toward him. "Maybe I should cut off some toes too. Send them ta Knots in one nice big package. I think she would like that, don't you?" He put the knife to one of Spot's toes. Spot closed his eyes. Then opened them and looked at Riley.

"Go ahead, ya'r gonna kill me anyway, why not cut off a few more parts." He glared at Riley who smiled and was about to cut.

"Riley." James didn't want to watch another limb get chopped off. Even though he got joy from seeing Spot in pain, he just couldn't go through all this again.

"What?" He looked at James confused.

"He's already lost a lot of blood there's a whole bunch on him and the floor. The skin you can see clearly is pale. He's shaky and I don't wanna clean up another one of your messes…besides wouldn't you rather kill him in front of his girl?"

"Fine." As he got up he deeply sliced the bottom of Spot's foot. James was happy with that.

Riley left. "I'se guess I'se should thank ya." Spot looked at James, happy to have all his toes.

"Don't thank me…we're still gonna kill ya I just didn't want to clean up anything."

"Ya'r cleanin' my foot ain'tcha?"

"Shut up." He knocked a smirking Spot out.

0000000000

**Manhattan**

Knots and the boys were working out every detail of the plan. Knots walked to a bunk to put folded old newspapers in a bag so it would pass as money. Sneaks walked over.

"I'se don' know bout all dis Knots. Ya know how many things can go wrong?"

"Yeah I'se know…but I'se don' care. We'se don' really got a choice heah. We'se gotta do dis foah Spot. 'E would do da same foah us."

Sneaks stood there watching Knots for a while. He had just noticed how bad off she looked. It's been days since she's slept. As the boys in the room were leaving he thought out loud. "I'se nevah thought we'd go down like dis."

Knots looked at him with her eyes open wide. "What?"

"I'se jus always thought if anythin' it would be in a borough war wit Queens or somethin'."

"What?" She spoke a little louder.

"I'se jus don' see us gettin' through dis one."

She walked closer to him. "Don' ya dare sat dat Sneaks! If we'se let out guard down an' think foah a minute dat we'se can't do it, den we won't make it! We'se ain't goin' down yet, we'se gotta know we'se ain't gonna lose.! So don' you dare say dat!" She headed for the door.

"I'se sorry Knots, I'se didn't mean it. I'se jus worried is all."

"I'se know Sneaks it's alright, but…if we'se do go down, den we'll go down fightin'...foah Brooklyn."

Just then Jacked walked in.

Knots looked at him. "Ya send woird out ta da O'Malley's?"

"Yeah everythin' is as planned, foah now."

She nodded then left the room.

000000000

**AN: I was pretty happy with this chapter. We are getting real close to the end, probably two more chapters. Thanks again for everyone who is reading! The next chapter will be the O'Malley's meeting with Knots. Woot!**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Sorry this has taken so long I've been busy with school and work.**

**Thank you so much Lilnewsie77 you are awesome and everyone should read her stories they are very good! Thank you to everyone else who is reading.**

**Italics are thoughts…just in case you didn't know.**

0000000000

_**Spot's POV**_

**The Slaughter House**

_It's been five days. I'se feel like shit an' da woirld aroun' me seems ta be slowly fadin'. I'se sit here hour after hour in pain, waiting foah everythin' ta end. I'se think I'se may have given up._

_Den of coirse ta brightem up me day. Da idiots who got me inta dis, da O'Malley brudders come in ta beat me again. Maybe dey'll finally kill me. _

"Looks like your girl actually came through with the money. I think they got it from that reporter you know so well. Seems like we have to go pay her a nice little visit Spot, this should be fun. Today is a good day…the day Spot Conlon dies." _Riley den nodded ta James who came ovah ta me. Denton I'se figured dey would go ta him. I'se thought about givin' some smart remark, but I'se didn't I 'se really had given up. Gawd I'se so sorry Knots. I'se wish I could save ya, but I'se can't even save meself. Den I'se saw fists an' den blackness._

_**Normal POV**_

"Pick him up." Riley motioned to James to come over toward him.

"So what, are we just gonna jump her and the kid?"

"Well they are coming alone and we're not so it should be fine."

"So we waste the kid, bring the girl and Spot back here, have some fun with her in front of Spot, then kill him in front of her?

"That's the basic plan yeah."

"I hope everything works, somethin' just doesn't feel right."

"Stop whining James everything will be fine."

Riley, James, and four other O'Malley boys took Spot and headed toward the alley, where they were meeting Knots.

0000000000

_**Knots' POV**_

**Manhattan**

_It's been five days. I'se hasn't slept an' not a moment has gone by dat I'se haven't thought about Spot. It seems da woirld aroun' me is fadin'. I'se feel useless jus sittin' here waitin' foah everything ta be ovah, but I'se nevah givin' up. I'se 'ill die fightin' foah 'em if I'se gotta. I'se ain't nevah gonna give up on ya Spot. _"Nevah."

"Ya ready?" _Sneaks interrupted my thoughts. I'se can tell 'es worried. 'E doesn't think we'll get through dis one. I'se hope 'es wrong._

"Yeah, let's go." _We'se left da boardin' house alone. All our boys and da 'Hattan boys were already at da alley hidin'._

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

**The Alley**

The O'Malley's arrived in the alley at the same time as Knots and Sneaks. Knots carried the bag full of "_money_" and the O'Malley's dragged Spot behind them. Knots looked at Spot; she tightened her grip on his cane. He looked dead; he was beaten severely, very pale, and bloody. Sneaks almost didn't recognize him. He was still knocked out.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Riley gave his awful smile to Knots. She was finally face to face with the guy that caused all this. She looked away from Spot and up at Riley in a glare.

**An: Oh no! What going to happen! I don't know! Wait yes I do…but you don't hahaha cliff hangers are fun…now I know why people write them. I will really try to have the next chapter up quicker than this one was. I will probably start writing it tonight. This one I had some writers block on. I swear it is almost at the end I know I said 2 more chapters, but I lied but it will be somewhere around there now. Thanks everyone for reading! I love you guys XD.**


	10. The Meeting

**Thank you Lilnewsie77 you are so cool and I can't wait for more of Starlight! And Thank you Harley for reviewing you are my first second review for one chapter woot! Thanks to everyone who is reading!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

**The Alley**

Spot was slowly coming out of unconsciousness. He looked up and saw Knots and Sneaks standing in front of him. "It's a trap." He said this as loudly as he could.

Riley kicked him hard in the head and knocked him out again.

Knots glared at him; she couldn't contain her anger "Now!" she hit one of the O'Malley goons with Spot's cane and knocked him to the ground. Suddenly the alley was filled with Brooklyn and Manhattan boys. But she wasn't the only one to yell out now. Riley and said it at the same time and the alley was also being filled with his whole crew. Everyone on both sides was armed.

Some of the Brooklyn and a few Manhattan newsies were on the roofs shooting their sling shots; everyone else was down in the alley fighting. Knots was fighting hard, she was trying to plow her way to Spot, but the O'Malley's seemed to surround her. She was a strong fighter, almost as strong as Spot, she got a lot of good hits in, but then Riley punched her in the jaw and knocked her down. As a few of them were kicking her Riley pulled out a club; he was about to hit her with it when Sneaks ran up and jumped on Riley's back. Knots managed to get up and continue working her way to Spot.

All the boys were fighting hard. Sneaks was fighting Riley who had dropped his club. Sneaks was unarmed as well. The newsies seemed to be winning, some of the O'Malley's had run off and a lot of them were being beat. Only some of the boys had gotten good punches thrown at them.

Knots finally fought her way to Spot. The O'Malley's had seemed like they had almost forgot about him. He was lying face down on the ground. Knots turned him over. It was so good to touch him. She looked at him. "Spot?" He was so pale. "Spot?" She bent down to his chest. "Spot?" She started to shake him. Knots was crying and screaming for Spot to wake up. Jack noticed and knocked the guy he was fighting out and ran over to her. He put his ear on his chest.

He looked up at Knots' crying face "'E's alive…but barely, we'se gotta get 'em to a doctor."

Knots looked at Spot, she had calmed down a bit. "Don' fool me like dat Spot." She looked at Jack. "Okay…me an' you'se will sneak out with 'em. Try an' get someone to get everyone outtah heah."

"Yeah okay."

Riley looked over from fighting Sneaks for a second and noticed that Knots and Jack were getting Spot out of the alley. Everything after that seemed to happen after that was one big slow blur. No one was paying attention. Some noticed that Knots and Jack were getting Spot out of there, so they were trying to get out of the alley as fast as they could. It all happened so fast no one noticed, not even Sneaks, not until it was too late. Riley had always carried a knife with him, but this knife wasn't just any. It was Spot's. He took it off of him and stabbed Spot's best friend with it. As the knife entered Sneaks' chest Riley leaned close to Sneaks' ear "This isn't over yet." He took the knife out and Sneaks fell to the ground.

Only Knots looked over and saw him fall. Riley and James didn't seem to be anywhere and the rest of the O'Malley's were slowly clearing out. "No!" Everyone froze and finally noticed the scene that had taken place.

Knots turned to Jack who was holding Spot. "Get 'em outta heah, I'se 'ill meetcha latah, Mush go with 'em" Mush was standing near Knots and followed her orders while Jack didn't take his eyes off of Sneaks. "Go!" Jack snapped back into reality and ran off with Spot. Knots ran to Sneaks who was still alive. She was crying. Sneaks was taking deep shallow breaths.

"Sneaks…" Knots dragged him in her lap. "I'se so sorry."

"I-i-it ain't…y-ya'r fault. I-i-is S-sp-p-ot ok-kay?"

"Yeah, e's gonna be fine, but I'se want him ta tell ya that."

"Kn-nots I-I'se ain't m-makin' it. W-w'se both kn-now dat."

"No Sneaks ya can't…Brooklyn needs ya."

"B-brooklyn's got you now. I-I'se had a good life. I-it'll b-be o-o-k-kay. B-but y-ya al-lways gotta k-keep s-strong n-no m-mattah wh-what. Ya heah m-me?"

"Yeah I'se will always. Ya are da greatest friend any of us coulda asked foah. Thanks foah everythin' ya've done foah me. "

"W-w'se I'll s-see each uddah a-again s-somday, I-I'se p-p-romise j-just re-rem-membah ta k-keep s-strong." He barely choked out the last words. Blood poured out of his mouth and his last breath escaped him.

Knots was crying and holding him tightly. All the other boys were watching in horror as the second in command of Brooklyn was dying. Some were crying, some were in shock, and some showed nothing, too scared to let emotions out, but everyone felt the exact same. "No no no! Dey can't get away with dis." Knots sat Sneaks down and started to run. Race and a Brooklyn newsie grabbed her. "Get offa me!" Tears streamed down her face.

They still had a hold of her. "Knots ya can't go aftah dem, it won't help any. Whats done is done, now ya need ta go and make shoah Spot is okay…we'se 'ill take care of Sneaks." Race nodded to the other boy to take Knots to the doctor where Spot was. He took her and everyone else stayed and helped find a place to bury Sneaks.

**AN: I can't believe I killed off Sneaks! I didn't originally plan this, but today I just thought about it and I decided to put it in there. He will be missed. So I hope all of you liked it. There is only one more chapter left! Thanks to everyone who has read the story!**


	11. Blame

**Thank you so much Lilnewsie77 and Harley for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Thank you to all my readers, you make me smile. **

**So this is the last and final chapter of this story hope you like it!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Knots arrived at the doctor's with one of the Brooklyn boys. She was still crying and had Sneaks' blood all over her. Jack was waiting for her.

"How is 'e?"

"'E woke up when da doc was sewin' up 'is hand."

Knots burst in..."Whad did da doctah say?"

"'E should be okay, 'e lost a lotta blood. I'se think 'es a lot bettah now that 'e is all bandaged up and everythin'. Da doc said 'e jus needs a lotta rest. 'E needs ta stay heah for a couple days." Jack paused while looking down at Knots' bloody hands. "Is 'e?"

"Yeah…did ya tell Spot what happened?" She had stopped cryin' now.

"Nah I'se figured you'se would wanna tell 'em."

"Yeah, I'se need ta go talk ta'em."

"I'se 'ill be out heah if ya need anythin'."

"Thanks Jack." Knots went into the room Spot was in. He was lying on a bed with his eyes closed. Knots sat in a chair next to his bed and grabbed his non-wounded hand. He was bandaged all over and beaten severely, but Knots noticed some of his color had returned compared to when she saw him in the alley.

Spot slowly opened his eyes, when he saw Knots he gave a small smirk. "Knots…I'se knew ya'd get me outta der." She smiled at him.

"I'se so glad ya'r okay. I'se thought I'se lost ya."

"I'se fine now jus a few scratches." He smirked, but she started to cry. "What's da mattah, I'se fine now really." Then he noticed the blood and the bruise on her face. "Did de hurtcha? Cause if dey did I'se…"

"No…not me…Spot…dey killed Sneaks. Riley stabbed him. I'se so sorry. 'E died savin' me." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Spots mouth dropped. Sneaks was his best friend, his second in command, and he died saving him. Spot was shocked. "Oh my gawd." His eyes began to fill with tears. "It's all me fault."

"No Spot you can't blame yourself…we'se had ta take risks, we weren't jus gonna letcha die."

"No, Riley 'e, 'e took me knife when dey took me. Riley stabbed Sneaks wit me own fuckin' knife. Oh gawd…how could 'e do dat." Spot cried harder. "I'se shoulda listened ta ya in da beginnin' I'se shouldn't have gone, if I'se didn't den none of did woulda have happened."

"Spot listen ta me. Ya didn't know dat kid was Riley's son, ya were jus doin' ya'r duty as leadah. Ya couldn't have helped getting' taken, and we'se would have helped ya no matter what. If Sneaks didn't know the all da risks den he wouldn't have even came. Ya can't blame ya'rself foah any of dis."

Spot didn't say anythin' after dat. Neither had ever seen the other cry before. Knots laid down next to Spot and they cried together. She tried to take care of him and comfort him as much as she could, but he had trouble letting her in. Every day after that she had to stop him from trying to find the O'Malley's. Sneaks was dead, Spot was alive, and everyone felt dead on the inside. Spot had hardened up even more after he got back to the lodging house. He never wanted to talk about problems, and he seemed a bit colder. All he could think about was revenge. Someday he would find the O'Malley's again and he would kill them…all of them.

**AN: Okay well that's it! I hope everyone liked the story. Thanks to everyone who has read it. I really enjoyed writing it. I'm going to be writing a sequel to this story eventually, but next I want to write another story, probably the story of Spot. So keep a look out. Thanks again!**


End file.
